Kiss the Boy
by Sora.Hearts
Summary: SetoXJoey YAOI Que decir? un songfic! de como joey y seto se conocieron en un parquehorrible pero aunque sea leanlo


Serie: Yu-gi-oh!  
Pareja: JoeyxSeto!

"Kiss the boy"

Ya eran las 3:30 de la tarde como todos los dias se dirigio a gran velocidad al parque. Claro como siempre lo vera alli acompanando a su pequeno hermano. El parque es muy bello y grande hay muchas especies de plantas y flores. Y a la mitad hay un lago su agua es transparente, sin color. Ya tenia un mes que siempre a las 3:30 se encontraba con aquel joven.

Cada uno se sentaba a un lado del lago y se daban pequenas miradas de vez en cuando. Realmente ya tenia una gran atraccion por aquel joven. Tenia unos bellos ojos azules y un pelo color caoba que hacian que le temblaran las piernas de solo verlo. Llego finalmente al parque. Como siempre alli estaba sentado en el mismo lugar de siempre. Aveces le daban unas ganas de atravezar el lago y saludarlo o simplemente empezar una conversacion con el pero le dabe mucha pena hacerlo...

_There you see him  
Sitting there across the way  
He don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about him  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the boy _

Se quedo abobado viendo al ojiazul. Como de costumbre este dejo de observar a su hermanito y saco una laptop bastante sofisticada, empezo a escribir en ella a una gran velocidad. De la nada paro de escribir y le lanzo una pequena sonrisa a el joven rubio que seguia mirandolo directamente, este al darse cuenta de que el ojiazul le sonreia se sonrojo un poco. Y tambien le contesto la sonrisa pero con una timida. La sonrisa de aquel ojiazul era muy bella era calida sus labios desde donde el podia apreciar eran muy bellos. Le encantaba la idea de poder algun dia llegar a besarlos.

Su hermanito aparecio de la nada lo que hizo que este desviara la mirada del rubio para ver al pequeno. Este le decia las cosas muy rapidamente y con gestos exagerados cuando al terminar el nino se le quedo viendo directamente al mayor; este luego entendio que le habia pedido permiso para algo. Simplemente asintio con la cabeza y su hermano salio corriendo de nuevo . Ahora a lo que estaba. Volteo a ver de nuevo al joven rubio. Era tan hermoso.

_Yes, you want him  
Look at him,  
you know you do  
Possible he wants you too  
There is one way to ask him  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the boy _

El ojiazul volvio a verlo directamente. Por cada segundo que pasaba quedaba mas rojo. Parecia que el ojiazul no tenia intencion de mirar a otro lado. Solo a el. En cierto modo le gustaba ya que le daba a entender que el tambien sentia interes. Se volvio a dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios. Parecia que se reia de las reacciones que el ya totalmente rojo rubio daba. Pasaron muchos minutos asi. El rubio ya se habia acostumbrado a esa mirada.

Se levanto. Y empezo a caminar lentamente a lo largo del lago como una clara sena para el rubio para que hiciera lo mismo. Este lo entendio perfectamente asi que lo hizo. El ojiazul le llevaba ventaja pero aun asi era un camino largo. Durante la caminata se dieron pequenas miradas. Poniendo al rubio mucho mas nervioso de la que ya podia estar. El ojiazul se sento en una banca y dirigio su total atencion al rubio quien ahora se dirigia a sentarse junto a el. Su corazon palpitaba realmente fuerte parecia como si en cualquier momento se le fuera a salir.

_Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the boy  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the boy _

El rubio tomo lugar junto a el otro. El ojiazul solo se limito a observar sus movimientos como una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. - hola - saludo el ojiazul.  
- ho...hola - contesto el rubio tartamudeando.  
Un subito silencio se apodero del ambiente, el ojiazul miraba al rubio y el rubio miraba al suelo. - eres lindo y muy penoso - murmuro el ojiazul. Ganadose un super sonrojo por parte del otro ahora ya podria competir en un concurso de la persona mas roja del mundo. El ojiazul dejo escapar una pequena carcajada.  
Ante esto el ojimiel desvio su mirada del suelo hacia el ojiazul. Acaso se estaba burlando? - lo siento... - se disculpo el ojiazul - eres muy lindo.  
Acto seguido el ojiazul se corrio hasta quedar pegado al rubio. El silencio volvio a apoderarse de todo. El rubio queria decirle sobre sus sentimientos al otro pero eso seria ya muy repentino.

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
He don't say a word  
And he won't say a word  
Until you kiss the boy _

Sus cuerpos estaban pegados el roce era calido. Como si fueran una pareja el rubio acento un poco su cabeza en el hombro de el ojiazul, queria sentirle. Parecia que aquello no le molestaba al ojiazul asi que acento todo el peso de su cabeza. Cerro los ojos. - Soy Joseph Wheeler - se presento.  
- Y soy Seto Kaiba es un placer concerte - contesto amablemente - puedo decirte Joey?  
- si, mmm...  
- Puedes decirme Seto  
- Seto...  
Otra vez silencio. El castano acento su cabeza en la del rubio. Parecian una pareja y es que apenas se habian conocido y lo unico que sabian del otro era su nombre. Ya habria otro momento para presentarse totalmente. Estaban disfrutando mucho ese momento.

_Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the boy  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the boy  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the boy  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You want to kiss the boy_

El ojiazul levanto la cabeza y miro fijamente a su acompanante. El rubio hizo lo mismo. Se veian fijamente. El castano inclino un poco el cuerpo para estar a la altura del otro. El rubio se inclino para delante dejando los labios de ambos a escasos centimetros.

_Sha la la la la la  
Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the boy  
Sha la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music say  
You got to kiss the boy  
You've got to kiss the boy  
You wanna kiss the boy  
You've gotta kiss the boy  
Go on and kiss the boy_

_  
_Sus labios se juntaron en un timido pero calido roce. Los dos lo disfrutaban mucho. Sabian que apenas acababan de conocerse pero algo les indicaba que estarian juntos. El beso fue rompiendose lentamente. Se abrazaron pasaron mucho tiempo alli. Hasta que el hermanito de Seto aparecio no parecio darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo su hermano con el otro joven. El castano se paro y se viro para poder ver a Joey a los ojos - Nos vemos manana Cachorro - se despidio. Inclinandose hacia el rubio y dandole un pequeno beso en la mejilla.  
- hasta manana Seto - Tambien se despidio.  
Se sentia afortunado. Ya manana tendria la oportunidad de conocerse mas a fondo.  
El rubio se levanto y se dirigio a su departamento esperando muy ansioso el dia de manana para poder ver al bello... Seto Kaiba.

x...x  
Bwahahahahahaahahahahhahaha! oo dios que precipitados me salieron los jovenes ahhhh! no importa n.n haha

Long live the yaoi!

( si alguien pudo notar la horrible narracion puedo explicarla! he tenido escasa inspiracion! y pues por eso ya no me sale nada bien u-u ah excusas, excusas... TOT pero espero me dejen reviews!)


End file.
